Find Me
by FujItachiHa
Summary: Can he tell him?" Love conquers all. No barriers can stop anyone when love is the matter please read, Im really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Find Me

By: Zaid (my friend)

Summary: Sometimes the one thing you are looking for is the one thing you can't see.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PoT.

Chapter One – Hide and Seek

The end of their senior year. The last time to come together and start of new beginnings.

The bidding of farewells starts. Tears fall, smiles falters.

But for Tezuka, this was his happiest moment. Being recognized as champions at the National Tournament made him smile even more each day.

"_No distance of place or lapse of time can lessen the friendship of those who are thoroughly persuaded of each other's worth."_

Everyone else was focused on the valedictory speech of the valedictorian. While Fuji somehow wasn't paying attention. He was looking at a beautiful cherry blossom tree. The petals where slowly falling of its root being swept by the wind to the ground. It was a wonderful sight to see, the scent of spring has come to him. For some reason, a petal was taken by the wind unto Fuji's lap.

He caressed the petal softly, as if it was vulnerable.

Daydreaming was not Fuji's thing. For he had thought it is just a waste of time and that it was to escape the clutches of reality. Being sarcastic as he is, the tensai himself is doing it. The texture of the petal was surprisingly interesting to him. He kept on stroking it. Again. And again. And again. The tensai this distracted was new to everyone except Tezuka Kunimitsu.

The now ex-captain looked at the tensai curiously.

"Fuji." The ever vigilant Tezuka Kunimitsu saw Fuji's hands forming into a ball, grasping it so hard that it almost looked white, whiter than his pale skin could ever seem like. Still, the tensai could not even take his eyes off the cherry blossom tree he's been staring for approximately five minutes or so. Plus, the petal he is holding couldn't breathe any air for the tensai has suffocated the poor thing inside his hands.

"I didn't know you could be this violent." He could barely even see the tensai's face. "Fuji?" His tone was sweet and desperate in a way that would like to bring back the tensai to reality.

After hearing much of the Tezuka, Fuji's eyes snapped open. Revealing his azure eyes that depict sadness and anxiety. Tezuka noticed this too, but was holding back to even ask the obvious. But even so, the concerned ex-captain just had to ask.

"What's wrong Fuji?" To his surprise, the Tezuka Kunimitsu, the national level serious-no-emotion-player, was smiling. Where is his stoic face? It's not a rare sight to see but the tensai was even at glee just seeing that expression of his, making him wonder where has his stoic mask had gone to.

"Nothing. It's just... You're leaving." Fuji replied. His head down and his bangs covering his teary eyes.

"But, it's okay. I hope you will do your best in Germany." Fuji said smiling happily his head facing towards him. This time, Tezuka could notice the fake smile of the tensai. The tensai smile.

"Nothing will change, Fuji." Tezuka assured.

_Are you sure about that Tezuka?_ Fuji thought.

–

Finally, graduation is over. Gripping their diplomas tight, they all gathered around to take pictures, which is unlikely for Tezuka to be this excited.

"Everyone, please compress a little more." The photographer said. As what the man said, all the graduates squeezed tight, making their bodies close together. Then Fuji, who was not expecting to be so close to Tezuka's perfectly shaped body, was stiff while smiling. His heartbeat was beating twice a second. The feeling of excitement he could not get rid of. But albeit the excitement, he was sad to have known that Tezuka was leaving. Tomorrow.

"Ne, T-tezuka." Fuji said stuttering a little. The tensai wanted to give something to his buchou. He wanted to give Tezuka something special that could let him leave Japan with no regrets.

Maybe it was something else he wants to say to the ex-captain.

There was silence. When Tezuka is quiet, Fuji takes this as a sign of agreement or on cue to continue.

"Meet me today here in school at four o'clock in the afternoon. I've got something to tell you." Fuji's face was quite serious, giving Tezuka the chills. So, there was nothing he could do but consent to the tensai's agreement by nodding his head.

–

"_Tezuka-kun!"_

"_What is it, Fuji-kun?"_

"_Ne, have you played hide and seek before?"_

"_Hn." _

"_Would you like to play with me?"_

"_Okay."_

"_I will hide, and you will seek! Okay! No peeking!"_

_Then the game started. It was after school as one boy was running all over the place, searching for a kid about his same age. Some teachers eyed him carefully and wondering why he did not return home yet. Even so, the boy continued his search, but the other one couldn't be found. It was almost sunset and still the game has not ended. By instinct, the other boy just went out his hiding place and ran towards the boy seeking. (Where could he be hiding? The girl's comfort room?)_

"_Tezuka-kun. I'm sorry but I have to go home. It took you a lot of time to search for me and I'm sorry to waste your time because of this game. I hope we can play this game again. Soon." Then the boy left._

"_You're amazing at hiding, Fuji-kun."_

–

"Tezuka!" Fuji was running to him while shouting his name. The one who set this all up was late. As expected, Tezuka is an early bird since birth. Fuji rested his hands on his knees while breathing heavily. "Sorry… I'm late."

Silence.

Fuji calmed himself down for a while, "Ne, Tezuka-kun,"

"Hn?" It seems as though Tezuka is in a hurry. But he did ever so notice the honorifics and didn't bother to speak his mind. For he was, well, in a hurry.

"Do you remember the game we first played when we were first years besides tennis?" Fuji was effervescent.

"Yes. Hide and seek," Tezuka replied while watching his watch.

"Although, I didn't have time to seek you. You were amazing at hiding." Unfortunately, the tensai could not detect Tezuka's desire to speed things up for he was in high spirits knowing that Tezuka has remembered such a memorable game of hide and seek.

"Let's play it again, Tezuka! For old time's sake." Fuji smiled.

"But Fuji, I have to–"Fuji cut him off.

"Pretty please? Just this time, Tezuka." Fuji said in a sweet and cute voice with pleading eyes and pouting lips. Certainly, Fuji was like a puppy. It was something you don't expect from a tensai.

"Hn." There was nothing else to do but accept anyway. For Tezuka, it was not in his nature to reject any of the tensai's offers.

"Okay. You'll hide. I'll seek." Fuji then ran into a nearby tree. Covering his eyes and jumping up and down slowly, he counted up to ten, like a little kid when he was at his freshman year.

_One... Two... Three... Four..._ _Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten…_

"Ready or not here I come!" Overly excited, the tensai quickly searched for Tezuka.

He ran fast to the tennis courts, he was not there. Fuji ran to the classrooms, he still was not there. This time, it was the teachers who eyed suspiciously at Fuji, but didn't bother him.

To the cafeteria, he was nowhere to be found. Under the tables? No. It was not a good hiding place. Library? Still not there. Locker rooms? Nope, no Tezuka Kunimitsu in there. Girl's comfort room? Don't even think about it.

From time to time Fuji would stop and think where could Tezuka hide. "Ah! The rooftop!" Fuji shouted.

'No one here, eh?' Fuji thought.

Oh. But someone is really there… Who could it be?

Fuji notice someone's back from farther away and took few steps closer to the person, quietly. It seems as though the person could not feel his presence. The person has the same color of hair Tezuka has. So, Fuji just continued his sneaking.

Step. Left. Right. Don't look back. Left. Right. Go!

"Aha! I've found you at last-"

Slight turn of the head. Not the right person you should be bothering with.

"Who are you?" Oops! big mistake, tensai Fuji Syusuke.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were… Nevermind." A big humiliation. Not really, no.

"Wait, do you by any chance, know Tezuka Kunimitsu?" The girl said. The familiarity of Fuji's face made the girl smile. As if her hopes went to the highest of the high and her smile up to her ears.

"Yes. Why?"

"I-it's because…" Loud thump of the heart. Thump. Thump.

"Because?"

"Could you just tell him I said goodbye? Because he's leaving," It was a kohai of the tensai, the ultimate fangirl of Tezuka Kunimitsu. To think that she even dyed her hair to the same color as Tezuka's. She even cut her hair to the same length as Tezuka's. And Oh, she wears glasses the same as Tezuka's. Is this Tezuka's long lost clone?

Good thing though, she doesn't play tennis.

"…" Was the only reply.

–

"Saa, I wonder where Kunimit- err, I mean Tezuka is." The tensai talking to himself louder than usual. "I'd better call him." Dialing.. The phone rang. "Moshi moshi, Tez–"

Fuji could not believe the sound he heard from his phone.

_The number you dialed is out of reach at this moment. Please try and call again later._ Beep.

"He's not here? Where is he hiding? I'd better ask his mom." Fuji is known to be a tensai, or better yet, the best tensai there is at Seishun Gakuen, but why could he not know where Tezuka could possibly be?

Then, Fuji dialed the Tezuka residence. Ring ring ring.

"Moshi moshi, this is Fuji."

"This is Ayana. Do you need something, Fuji–kun?"

"Hai, where is Tezuka-kun, Ayana–san?"

Silence came from the other line. 'Kunimitsu didn't tell Fuji-kun?' Ayana thought. Ayana's doom to bring on the bad news.

"Ayana–san?"

"Oh. Well, Tezuka is not here anymore." She sighed on the other line.

Fuji's face filled with confusion, "What do you mean?" The tensai really doesn't have a clue, being caught up at an exciting game of hide and seek made his worries of Tezuka leaving vanish. Poof away worries.

For he thought that all is well that ends well. But does reality have to consent to the tensai's thought?

"He's on a plane. Going to… _Germany_."

Silence.

_"When you come back, you'll be the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu, even more perfect than before."_

_"Hn."_

–

_And ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation. -- Credits to the anonymous guy  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Find Me

By: Zaid

Summary: Sometimes the one thing you are looking for is the one thing you can't see.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PoT.

Chapter Two – The Desired Chance

For 7 years, Fuji hasn't seen Tezuka. Since then, he moved on into his new life as a professional photographer.

_Have I really forgotten about him?_

Many years he hasn't seen him. Many months he hasn't been able to talk to him. Many days he hasn't been able to speak to him. But there were none when he couldn't think of Tezuka that much dearly.

He thought about him all day long. There was no way he could ever give up on him. Yes, he thought he had moved on, but he couldn't do it. Fuji could picture Tezuka's life right now. Fame and Fortune. Everything he could achieve through tennis.

There were always anger and sadness in Fuji's eyes, even the thoughts of Tezuka could make the tensai cry.

There is no way I could do that.

Every now and then Fuji would tear up just looking at a kid playing tennis, it reminded him of Tezuka. Even a kid playing with his friend would let him stay to watch them play. He missed the old days. But what he was waiting for was, Tezuka.

He wants to run to him and bombard him with questions that filled his mind through the years.

_Why did you left without saying goodbye?_

All questions Fuji wants to ask are simple yet for him it took him what it seems like eternity to get it out of his mind. But even so, everything will come back to him.

The tensai yawned; it seems that staring blankly to the wall made him sleepy. All those thinking and all the thoughts were taking much up of his time. He looked at his clock and it was already half past midnight.

He then went under his bed covers and tugged himself into it, and then he quickly went into a deep slumber.

–

_A familiar place Fuji could ever so remember. The place where they first played their treasured game. But the place seemed to fade, translucent then all white, everything all blank. And also a familiar boy could be spotted standing in front of him, facing his back._

_The boy was Tezuka, a form of him from the last time Fuji saw him._

_"Tezuka!" Fuji ran to the him, apparently he wondered why Tezuka didn't turn to see him._

_Fuji was out of breath but still he continued running. Definitely, Tezuka was somehow deaf and immovable so one last time, Fuji cried out, "Tezuka."_

_But no, Tezuka didn't tilt his head to look at Fuji but instead he said, "Goodbye," With his stoic voice. Then Tezuka walked forward, he walked towards nowhere in sight._

_Fuji wanted to catch up to Tezuka but he seemed so far away._

_Fuji stretched out his arm to grab a hold of Tezuka but he just couldn't. He was running like he was doing it for his life. And yes, it does seem like it._

_"Don't leave me, Tezuka!" Fuji shouted his lungs out and Tezuka never turned to look at him. That left the tensai sobbing, but he was still running. He doesn't want to be left alone._

_"Tezuka! Tezuka!" Tears fell but still Tezuka didn't appear to notice Fuji crying. Still, Fuji continued running but while he was, he tripped unto something._

_A tennis racket._

_The impact slowed Fuji down, because his knees and arms were bruised. Purple spots could be seen but it didn't stop him from running._

_With his pace slowed, Tezuka was fading away, almost like he was disappearing._

_"Tezuka! Tezuka! TEZUKA!!"_

–

"TEZUKA!!"

Knock.

Knock.

KNOCK!

Fuji woke up by the loud knocking at his door and quickly, he went to open his door only to be surprised that his two next door neighbors were wearing worried faces.

"What happened?" Both chorused the question.

Then the other one spoke up, "Are you okay, Fuji-kun?"

"I'm fine. Is there a problem?" Fuji asked his neighbors and then he smiled his smile.

"We heard you shouting "Tezuka", and we thought something happened to you so we rushed and came here," The other one paused for air, "Is everything all right?" She asked.

"It's alright, Myka-chan, don't worry too much. You'll get wrinkles." Fuji chuckled after that.

"Ne, Fuji, by Tezuka, do you mean the TEZUKA KUNIMITSU?" The woman with shoulder length hair spoke up.

"No, I don't know him, Jana-chan." He lied. He couldn't possibly tell them both he had the thing for the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Okay. Uhh, you know. You'll be late for work if you don't hurry," The one named Myka said.

"It's already seven-thirty." The other one named Jana finished the sentence.

"I'll catch up with you two in work, Bye!" Fuji slammed the door and quickly went to the bathroom. He realized he slammed the door to their faces so he probably owes them an apology. After a while, he changed clothes, brushed his teeth, took his camera and a bag and went straight to work.

He made right in time for work, eight in the morning.

The tensai greeted his officemates then went to his office thinking about the dream and also the fact that he hurried up for work when he could just make some excuse to his boss. And his apartment was just two or three blocks from his office. (A/N: OO)

"You know you could just tell the boss some made up excuse, you didn't have to rush all the way here." It was one of Fuji's next door neighbors, Jana, who went inside the tensai's office to give him some files. She chuckled then left.

Fuji sighed and he took the newspaper then read the headline.

**TEZUKA KUNIMITSU BACK IN JAPAN!**

It's him again.

He sighed of relief then folded the newspaper into half…

"Wait. What?!" Fuji realized the words from the newspaper, Tezuka Kunimitsu and back in Japan in it. He didn't remember it just now.

"He's here in Japan?!" Fuji shrieked. This is some kind of a chance.

Someone went inside and it was Fuji's neighbor Myka.

"It's not highly possible if he could be here near our office in Tokyo," She raised one of her eyebrows, "He could be in some place filled with fan girls, paparazzi, reporters." She then chuckled and then stared at Fuji.

"What?"

"You can just ask the boss to have permission to take pictures of him, you know."

"No."

"Why? You're not a fan girl? You shouted his name in your sleep, could that mean something?" She laughed quietly only to receive glares from Fuji's azure sharp eyes.

"Okay. I get it. I'll go now." Then she left.

Fuji sighed.

–

Fuji was tired from work, all of those annoying conversations with his friends, Myka and Jana.

He then decided to take a walk out of his apartment for air.

So he slipped his sneakers then went outside into the open city.

The city lights were stunning and since he brought his camera, Fuji took that opportunity to take a shot of the beautiful evening.

He took his camera out, and slanged it on in his neck.

Then, he clicked. He imagined the shot to be yet an amazing picture that was meant to be published or be kept in his albums.

He turned his camera to look at the LCD. As expected, the shot was wonderful beyond words...

But something intrigued him in the picture...

It was somewhat golden brown in color...

He zoomed closely to the picture and his eyes went wide. He rubbed his eyes to let himself believe it's true. He even pinched himself to be in reality. For Fuji, everything in the picture is his dream.

It was... Tezuka…

For an instant, Fuji had mixed feelings of anger, sadness, confusion and affection. He couldn't bear himself to shout his name because all people around him might think that he was in trouble...

So he ran.

He ran towards Tezuka Kunimitsu.

It was a crowded night and Fuji ignored all the people around him, he ran past through the people, bumping towards them.

Fuji was running weakly. Seven years he has not seen Tezuka. Many years Fuji wants to ask Tezuka all kinds of questions. Why bother to wait a little more when he could do it right now? He ran as fast as he can, people were muttering words to him because he was hitting them like a rock. His hopes were too high. He was too effervescent.

He was smiling, and somewhat sobbing. He missed Tezuka very much and he really would like to see what has changed in him for all those seven years. Hope filled his body.

"Tezuka!" He was shouting his name. He was shouting from the bottom of his heart. Yes, he could finally see him again. He could be with him again. He could love him again...

The view was clear, Fuji saw Tezuka from a fair distance...

"Tezuka..." He whispered. He finally saw him. His eyeglasses still intact and his hair were longer. His well-toned muscles were even bigger than before. Fuji could not believe his eyes, he even wondered if Tezuka changed his stoic face into a smiling one. That is a bit impossible.

Fuji planned to surprise Tezuka by walking up to him at his back. But, his plan could not be entirely possible. It was another brunette, a long haired girl in sight. A woman in fact, suitable for him. He thought.

It could most likely look that Fuji was shattered. Like a piece of thin glass, waiting to be broken.

Tezuka was holding on to something.

Something he never wished he could entwine his hand into someone else's.

The person was clinging on to him, never letting him go by any passing second. Fuji could not believe it was feasible for Tezuka to let someone do that to him. Fuji never even did it, but he wanted to. But since there was an invisible wall between them, he could never jump over it and show his true feelings.

The one he held his hands with, is his girlfriend.

_Tezuka's girlfriend._

_-_

_Sometimes you have to let go of the one you love to find out if there is really something there._ _--Credits to another anonymous guy_


End file.
